I’m So Excited
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |gc = |lc = |nowc = SoExcited |audio = |perf = Emilie Capel |pictos = 72 |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) }}"I'm So Excited" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with frizzy light blue hair tied in a yellow hair band. She is in a workout outfit which features pink trousers decorated with lightning bolts as well as an orange bra over a pink top. She also wears a pair of blue shoes and yellow socks with blue stripes as well as a pair of pink lightning bolt earrings. Soexcited coach 1@2x.png| Soexcited_coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background appears to take place in a large blue room. The dark blue wall in the background has light blue stripes moving around. At some points, lightning bolt statues are seen planted to the ground upside down. When the background moves forward, more lightning bolt statues can be seen, but they are far away from each other. Also, some yellow triangles can be seen floating and they fade away. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Put your arms up and then down quickly. Gold Move 2: Open your arms, spreading the left one in front of the screen, and the right one above your head. ImSoExcitedGoldMove134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 ExcitedGM134.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game ImSoExcitedGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 ExcitedGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups I'm So Excited appears in the following Mashups: *''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''No Limit'' *''Pump It'' *''Rock Lobster'' *''This Is How We Do'' Captions I'm So Excited appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Push Out Push Up Trivia *The artist is incorrectly credited as "Pointer Sisters" instead of "The Pointer Sisters" *The Xbox 360 version features a slightly different background. **Also, when the coach falls on the floor at the end, the screen faintly shakes on the Xbox 360 version, but not on Wii and PS3. *On the Xbox 360, there are fewer counted moves than on the PS3 and Wii. *On the Xbox 360 version of No Limit (Mashup), the coach has a different picture in the coach selection menu, and her pictograms are fuchsia with red arrows. *The avatar for this routine can be unlocked in by achieving Level 200 on the World Dance Floor. Gallery Game Files SJDE41_1e124a37_14.png|''I m So Excited'' soexcited.jpg|''I m So Excited'' (Remake) soexcited_cover@2x.jpg| cover Imsoexcitedavatar.png|Avatar on 59.png|Avatar on GOLDEN I'MSOEXCITED.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND I'MSOEXCITED.png|Diamond avatar so excited pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Soexcited jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots soexcited jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' in the menu (Wii) Soexcited jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Imsoexcited.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram3.png|Unused pictogram 3 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram4.png|Unused pictogram 4 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram5.png|Unused pictogram 5 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram6.png|Unused pictogram 6 Videos Official Music Video The Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited I'm So Excited (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I’m So Excited - Gameplay Teaser (US) I’m So Excited - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 3 I'm So Excited Pointer Sisters.|Wii graphics Just Dance 3 I'm So Excited|Xbox 360 graphics Extractions I’m So Excited - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Just Dance Wii 2 Extraction I'm So Excited (ALPHA) I’m So Excited - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by The Pointer Sisters Category:Emilie Capel